With the vigorous development of the wireless communication technology, more and more users are obtaining various network services via mobile equipments, which often causes a base station in a wireless communication network heavily loaded. When a base station is heavily loaded, the connection quality of some or all of the mobile equipments served by the base station will be degraded. For example, some mobile equipments would suffer from signal/data loss, transmission latency, and/or a prolonged transmission time or even cannot be connected to the base station. Thus, when the base station is heavily loaded, users become unsatisfied with the network service quality.
There are technologies attempting to provide solutions for heavily loaded base stations; however, these conventional technologies all have drawbacks. Two common solutions are described herein. Regarding the first solution, a base stations has to control its load by itself. When receiving a connection request from a mobile equipment, the base station has to decide whether to accept the connection request of the mobile equipment according to its current traffic condition. The drawback of the first solution is that the base station can only ensure that its load will not be increased. In other words, its load cannot be reduced. Regarding the second solution, load information of base stations are provided to the mobile equipment by a central server. Then, the mobile equipment determines whether to transfer to another base station and to which base station it will be transferred to according to the load information of the base stations and the signal strengths between the mobile equipment and the base stations. The drawback of the second solution is that different mobile equipments may be transferred to the same base station, which causes a base station that was not heavily loaded may become heavily loaded. Moreover, the service level agreement (SLA) used by the mobile equipments is not taken into consideration in these two conventional solutions, so the mobile equipment having a higher SLA value might be disconnected from the base station or transferred to and served by other base stations, which results in lower user satisfaction.
Accordingly, for a heavily loaded base station, there is still an urgent need for providing a solution that can decide which mobile equipments served by the heavily loaded base station should be transferred to other base stations to reduce the load of the heavily loaded base station while still making the user with a higher SLA value satisfied with the transmission quality and not causing a base station that was not heavily loaded become heavily loaded.